I Want Your Love
by Hellicahead
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha, pernah jatuh cinta sekali di sebuah gerbong kereta. Hinata Hyuuga, pernah jatuh cinta sekali di sebuah koridor rumah sakit. Awalnya, Mereka memang tak saling mengenal, hanya kenal & bertemu secara kebetulan. Tapi, siapa yang tau apa itu kebetulan. Apa kah itu di sengaja...atau karena itu takdir.../SASUHINA/Squel "Shinkansen" /R&R? Plz! ;)


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story © Hellicahead**

**Don't Like? Don't Read! :v**

* * *

Hinata mengejap-ngejap dengan cahaya masuk dari kamar nya, ia bangkit dari tempat tidur _single bed_ nya. Ia merenggangkan otot-otot nya dan tersenyum penuh arti. "Hari ini, tour ke Kyoto!" Ucap nya semangat. Ia bahkan meloncat-loncat ringan, dan berputar-putar sambil tertawa. Ia menunggu hari ini, hari yang selalu ia tunggu sejak tiga bulan lalu. Siapa sih yang ngga suka studi tour? Semua suka. Hinata contohnya.

Hinata dengan cepat mengambil tas ransel dan memasuki beberapa buku dari meja di sisi tempat tidur nya, bersenandung pelan, tidak menghilang kan senyum kembangnya. Ia berjalan kearah lemari, mengambil beberapa helai pakaian dan mengambil seragam ungu kotak-kotak nya. setelahnya, ia berjalan ke arah kamar mandi.

"Pagi ayah." Ucap Hinata ketika ia sudah bersiap, dan menyapa semua orang di ruang makan.

"Pagi sayang." Ucap Hiashi ramah. "Hari ini tour kan? Berapa hari?" Hiashi tersenyum ketika puteri sulungnya itu mencium pipi nya, rutinitas pagi hari yang menyenangkan. "Hanya tiga hari." Ucap Hinata, ia menggeser bangku yang di dekat Ayahnya. "Wah.. berarti selama tiga hari, ayah tidak mendapatkan ciuman selamat pagi." Ucap Hiashi setengah bercanda, ia melirik Istrinya yang membawa sepiring kroket panas sambil tersenyum.

Hinata hanya tertawa pelan, ia bahkan sulit menghentikan tawa nya. "Ayah masih bisa mendapatkan ciuman selamat pagi dari Hanabi kan?" ucap nya dengan selingan tawa.

"Hahhh… dia selalu bangun telat." Canda Ayahnya. Mereka bertiga tertawa ringan sampai akhir nya suara Hanabi terdengar. "Aku kenapa?" ucap Hanabi yang baru memasuki ruang makan. Hinata hanya menahan tawa nya, sang Ayah langsung sibuk dengan selai roti nya, Ibu? Dia memilih untuk menatap mug teh nya. "Curang ih, bilangi aku pas aku lagi ngga ada."

"Loh? Memang kami bilang apa?" Tanya Hiashi kemudian.

"Pasti bilang 'Hanabi itu bangun nya telat.' Kan?"

"Tidak kok."

"Neechan bohong."

"Tidak bohong kok."

"Sudah… Sudahh… makan yuk. Ibu lapar nih."

Dan mereka kembali sibuk dengan makanan masing-masing, dengan minus Hanabi yang masih ngambek tentunya. Hinata hanya menatap Hanabi dengan pandangan jahil, "Mau berdiri di situ aja, Han?" tanya Hinata lembut. Hanabi mendengus lalu menarik kursi makan nya yang di samping Hinata, dan mangambil kroket, melahap nya dengan kesal. Tapi itu tidak berangsur lama, "Neechan hari ini tour ke Kyoto kan? Aku mau di belikan oleh-oleh dong."

"Boleh, mau apa?" ucap Hinata yang meminum susu vanilla nya.

"Strap anime, apa saja. Minimal lima." Hanabi mengacungkan jari-jari nya di muka Hinata. Hinata hanya mendengus. "Kebanyakan, mending untuk ku." Hanabi mulai cemberut, Hinata menatap nya jahil, "Iya deh, buat Hanabi apa sih yang ngga." Goda nya ringan. Hanabi tersenyum merekah,

"OKE!"

"Hinataaa.." ucap gadis bercepol dua ketika melihat teman nya tengah mengelus anak kucing di jalanan. Hinata menoleh dan membalas lambaian tangan gadis itu. "Tenten-chan." Gadis bermata cokelat itu tersenyum senang, ia berhenti dengan nafas satu-satu, ia tegap kan badan nya dan mengambil nafas berulang kali, pasti sulit menjadi gadis atlet seperti dia. Tenten Lee adalah gadis keturunan Tionghoa yang sudah lama menetap di Jepang karena pekerjaan kedua orang tua nya, ia juga seorang atlet bela diri yang hebat, sekaligus sahabat baik Hinata.

Mereka melanjutkan perjalanan dengan senangnya, ini akan menjadi wisata terakhir mereka. Hinata sudah memutuskan akan kuliah di Kyoto, ditambah lagi sang Ayah juga akan fokus ke cabang di sana saja, yang otomatis sekeluarga akan pindah ke Kyoto. Dengar-dengar Tenten juga karena pekerjaan Ayah nya ia mungkin setelah tamat dari sekolah akan kembali ke Negeri asal nya.

"Kamu jadi, pindah ke Kyoto?" ucap Tenten mengisi keheningan yang tercipta.

"Hum. Ayah bilang, akan lebih mudah mengurus ini itu di Kyoto. Hanabi juga akan pindah sekolah, sepertinya."

"Begitu. Jadi, ini adalah wisata terakhir kita ya." Ucap Tenten mengambil bunga berwarna ungu di sebuah pagar yang di rambati oleh tanaman bunga-bunga musim gugur indah.

"Tenten-chan, kamu juga akan pindah ke China, kan?" Tenten hanya mengangguk, ia tersenyum. "Setelah musim dingin tahun ini, aku tidak akan ikut upacara kelulusan. Gomen na~" Tenten menatap bunga berwarna ungu itu dengan pandangan sendu. Hinata tersenyum maklum, ia mendekati Tenten. "Aku bakal kangen nih." Ucap Hinata dengan nada sedih, "Sering-sering kirim email ya." Senggol Hinata, lalu mereka tertawa riang.

"Pasti."

…

_Jess Jess Jess_

_Kyoto.. Stasiun Kyoto.. Terima kasih atas kepercayaan anda menggunakan jasa kami._

Hinata mengeratkan syal cream polos nya. "Di sini dingin banget." Ucap Hinata setengah menggigil, ia menatap sekeliling stasiun, di sini basah, apa kah hujan? Ia kembali mengeratkan syal nya dan menekuk tubuhnya, ia berharap mereka naik pesawat saja tadi, setidak nya kan di bandara ada penghangat. _Ughh_

"Hinata. Kesini!" ucap Tenten tengah melambai. Hinata segera berlari kecil, menghindari genangan air, "Kamu jangan misah-misah Hinata, nanti susah." Ucap perempuan berkacamata gaya nya dengan muka menyeramkan yang di buat-buat.

"Maaf Ino-chan." Gumam Hinata sedih mengikuti acting.

"Kaya Ibu Tiri aja kau, no." Ejek lelaki berambut putih, berkulit pucat, dan senyum menjengkelkan.

"Urusai."

"Sudah lah." Ucap Naruto kemudian, "Saa, aku udah bilang sensei dia percayakan kalian dengan ku. Jangan misah-misah ya. Nanti setelah jalan-jalan kita mampir ke rumah ku yang disini ya." Ucap Naruto dengan senyum sejuta yen nya.

"YOSH!" ucap mereka serempak, lalu di susul gelak tawa.

"Tapi sebelum nya, kita nungguin temen ku dulu ya. Sekolah nya lagi ada festival musim gugur jadi dia mungkin akan membimbing kita. Sekalian mengajak ke festival sekolah nya."

"Siapa? Sasuke?" ucap Ino kemudian.

"Iya, memang yang tinggal di Kyoto siapa lagi." Ucap Naruto kemudian, ia melirik sekeliling stasiun, "Kata nya dia juga mengajak beberapa teman nya." Naruto masih sibuk membiarkan mata nya menjelajah isi stasiun. "AH ITU DIA! SASUKEEEE!" ucap nya sambil melambai-lambai dengan seseorang bersweater biru dan syal dongker kotak-kotak. Di belakang nya ada tiga cowok temasuk Sasuke dan dua cewek, salah satu cewek yang berambut seperti permen kapas itu menggandeng tangan Sasuke.

Suigetsu yang dari tadi hanya membelakangi stasiun, menoleh "Lama amat." Ucap lelaki berambut putih menatap Karin dengan mendengus kesal.

"Apa sih kau,Iblis." Ucap gadis berambut merah maroon dengan nada kesal. Ia bahkan membuat lelaki itu seolah-olah mengusir anak ayam. "Sudah lah." Ucap lelaki berambut orange dan bertubuh besar. "Lama tidak bertemu, Suigetsu." Ucap nya datar.

"Yahh. Lama tidak bertemu, Juugo."

"Sasuke, bantuin bawa tas ku ya." Ucap Naruto dengan muka memelas. Lelaki yang bernama Sasuke itu menyengit. "Aku dan teman-teman ku bawa mobil, kau bisa numpang di sepupu mu." Ucap nya menunjuk gadis berambut merah yang tengah kesal dengan Suigetsu.

Ino sedang berbicara dengan gadis yang di gandeng Sasuke tadi. Sai sedang berbincang-bincang dengan Hinata, mereka memang tidak mengenal satu sama lain dan enggan saling berbicara juga di sekolah. Namun, ketika Sai bercerita tentang lukisan nya dengan Hinata, Hinata akan dengan senang hati mendengarkan, begitu pun sebaliknya. Mereka sama-sama menyukai dunia Seni, bedanya Hinata lebih condong ke Seni Musik, sedangkan Sai ke Seni Rupa. Tapi, seluruh penjuru sekolah malah mencomblangkan mereka bedua. Mengatai mereka cocok karena menyukai Seni, dan sama-sama kalem. Tak jauh dari tempat Hinata berdiri, Sasuke menatap punggung Hinata datar, ia menatap cukup lama, memori nya mulai mengingat-ngingat tentang tubuh pendek, rambut indigo, dan rok ungu kotak-kotak selutut nya, seperti nya ia tidak asing, pernah berjumpa, tapi tidak ingat dimana.

"Naruto."

"Ya?"

"Perempuan yang di dekat lelaki pucat itu siapa?"

"Oh.. dia si Hyuuga."

"Hyuuga?"

"Hinata Hyuuga. Adik nya Neji Hyuuga. Itu loh, si Ketos sama Ketua bela diri saat di SMP."

"Ohh."

"Mau ku kenalin?"

Sasuke menyengit tak suka, ia lalu menunjuk Sakura dengan dagu nya. "Sakura akan ngomel." Gelak tawa Naruto pecah, ia memukul bahu Sasuke ringan berulang kali, teriringi gelak tawa yang masih betah saja. "Naruto! Kau mau mencari perhatian,huh?" ucap Ino melihat tawa Naruto, dan melirik sekitar. Orang-orang memperhatikan mereka sejak tadi.

"Maaf.. Maaf." Ucap Naruto cengengesan. Ia berjalan mendekati Sai dan Hinata, seperti membicarakan sesuatu, Sasuke memperhatikan seksama, ia menaikan alis nya takkala ia merasakan punggung Hinata bergetar. Menangis? Sepertinya bukan. Melihat Sai yang hanya sweadrop begitu, yang pasti seperti nya Hinata tertawa. Beberapa menit setelah nya Naruto kembali ke tempat Sasuke. Sasuke tak berkomentar apa-apa ia lebih memilih diam.

"Sudah?" tanya Sasuke kemudian, ia melirik jam hitam di pergelangan tangan kirinya. "Keburu jadwal jaga ku."

"Yosh! Teman-teman waktu nya GOO!" ucap Naruto menepuk-nepuk kedua telapak tangan nya penuh semangat-memberi isyarat.

Di saat itu lah, di saat Hinata membalikan tubuh nya. Sasuke yang tadi hanya memperhatikan sifat urak-urakan sahabat nya itu tidak menyadari kalau Hinata berjalan mendekat. Namun, saat jarak mereka berdua sudah berdekatan, Sasuke memalingkan muka nya ke arah Hinata takkala ketika ia begitu tidak asing dengan suara lembut, yang mengandung ketulusan di setiap kata yang terlontar.

Merasa di perhatikan, Hinata menoleh ke arah Sasuke, ia tersenyum lembut. Sedikit menunduk memberi salam, dan menatap mata kelam Sasuke.

Dan mata nya bertemu kembali, Onyx dan Perak-Lavender…

_Mata itu…_

_Mata yang sejak dua tahun lalu ingin Sasuke cari._

_Mata yang sejak dua tahun lalu ingin Sasuke miliki._

_Mata yang sejak dua tahun lalu membuat ia berdebar-debar untuk pertama kali._

_Dan Mata yang sejak dua tahun lalu membuat Sasuke jatuh cinta dan patah hati..._

"Konichiwa, Uchiha-san."

_... Secara bersamaan._

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**A/N : HALOOOOO *teriak pake toa* #ditabok**

**Maaf ya, buat yang nunggu SGAEW, masih belum jadi itu chap 4. aku bosan dan malah dapat ide buat ini. gomen yaaa *dicincang* wkwkwk ini fic baru, dan multichap.. ehehe orz #plak **

**Yosh! Ini adalah squelnya "Shinkansen", udah pada baca? Kalau belum, aku saranin baca. Tapi kalau ngga mau, tidak apa sih. Ngga maksa, tapi yahh Soal nya kan ini menyangkut kesana. Etto.. di review nya aku memang memenuhi permintaan teman-teman yang minta di kasih squel bahkan multi-chap! #ealah **

**Balasan Review "Shinkansen" :**

_Thanks buat , makasih udah sempetin baca :D  
Thanks buat Katsumi, makasih udah baca, ia ini lanjutan cerita nya :'))  
Thanks buat Panelopi, iya ini permintaan nya, udah squel dan multichip :D makasih yaah udah mau baca.  
Thanks buat Zei-san,aku ngucapin MAKASIIIIH banget udah bikin sadar, aku emang salah penempatan. Ahahaha #plak  
Thanks buat moooooonk, iya typo ngga lepas nih. Ahaha itu cuma ngambil kisah kereta di indo kok :p #plak btw,makasih yaa ~_

**Dan Ini akan menjadi fiction buat selingan waktu saja, jadi ngga pasti kapan update nya. lagi.. #dibakar  
But, tunggu sajalah yaa.. ahahaha Tapi ngga banyak-banyak kok. Dan, maaf kalau di temukan typo dan segala macem ahahaha ~**

**Makasih buat yang mau baca Shinkansen dan ini. Thankyouyaa :***

**Pekanbaru, 28 November 2013**

**Review? SEMANGATKU! :")**


End file.
